El Chupacabra returns
by Shendu16
Summary: He's back. And El Toro, Jackie and the demons have fallen under his curse! The Shadow Khan are the only hopes to stop this goatsucker!
1. Default Chapter

El Chupacabra returns.  
  
Chapter 1-Shendu falls under the curse.  
  
Takes place:2 years after the end of Season 2.  
  
It was a bright evening in China, when it was Chinese new year. But things were getting weird. A dark effect allowed some evil forces onto the earth and was the reason El Chupacabra was revived in Puerto Rico and was heading for China. This dark effect also let the demon portals be opened using the Panku Box which Hak Foo left in Hong Kong near Melvin moose world. Some lunatic who had a very weird IQ and who would dance around picked up the Panku Box. Then he danced around the place in his loony way with the Panku Box in his hand. Then all of the sudden, it came out of his hand and hit the top of the entrance to Melivin Moose world. As the box did its usual thing, a door of green bordering and orange of inside the portal appeared, and suddenly, a green 20 feet tall reptile like creature came out. It was Shendu, demon of fire. He was now free. "Who freed me?" He asked. The man said "It was,was… was me!". "So,"Shendu replied, "do you wish to serve me?" "No I do not" The man said to Shendu. Shendu grew angry. He created a black ball then fired it at the lunatic. When it hit him, it turned the man into a Shadow Khan. Then the Khan disappeared, joining Shendu's shadow khan group. The Shadow Khan were now able to touch the Panku Box without a shock. So one followed Shendu carrying the box.  
  
That night it was windy at a farm in Hong Kong. The animals were getting gathered to the barns when suddenly, this brown creature with spikes down his back, fur and red eyes sprang up and attacked. It was El Chupacabra. He felt hungry and was about to go for a lamb that got caught behind. He ran up to the lamb.  
  
Meanwhile, Shendu came to the farm because he was planning to build a fortress. As El Chupacabra got to the lamb, Shendu flew past, knocking El Chupacabra all the way to a hole where he was trapped. But as Shendu knocked him, he got scratched by one of the Chupacabra's claws. This weird thing was happening to Shendu. All of a sudden Shendu was transformed into a Chupacabra! Then both Chupacabras fled to a mountain where they would stay for a while. The farm was safe for now.  
  
What will the Chupacabras do? And what will happen later on?  
  
Find out next few chapters! 


	2. The bull is victim again

1 Chapter 2:The bull is victim again  
  
It was on worldwide news today that El Chupacabra (they believed) was attacking a Chinese farm with some reptilian monster. When Jackie and El Toro heard the news, they rushed off to China. They were shocked that El Chupacabra was back and they believed the reptilian monster might have been Shendu. So they went to China today to investigate.  
  
Shendu meanwhile in a cave, (was still under curse) sent some Shadow Khan to free other demons to help free him of the curse and roam the world. "Free my demon siblings and free me of this curse!" Shendu demanded in great anger. It was daytime so Shendu had his regular mind. The Shadow Khan set off.  
  
Back in China, El Toro and Jackie went to the farm to wait until El Chupacabra would strike. "It's nearly 6:00 pm, get ready El Toro!" Jackie said  
  
"I'm right with you Jackie!" El Toro said.  
  
El Chupacabra and Shendu(as chupacabra) sprang up and attacked the animals. "There are two of them!" El Toro yelled  
  
"The other one might be Shendu!" Jackie replied. As both Chupacabras sprang up, Jackie and El Toro intercepted their attacks. They fought all night long. The battle raged furiously. When suddenly, the chupacabras gave El toro and Jackie slashes of the curse. Then the heros started to morph. They became Chupacabras. Then the four escaped since it was nearly 6 am. So who could deal with the original Chupacabra now?  
  
In Italy, the Shadow Khan readied the Panku Box then all of a suuden, a portal appeared. It was a mermaid like creature but demon. When she came, out she made a noise to show she was happy of freedom. It was Bai Tza, demon of water.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Slob and demons under curse

1 Chapter 3-Slob and demons under curse  
  
"Well," said Bai Tza, "My brother wants to be rid of the curse of El Chupacabra!" Bai Tza suddenly noticed that night was nearing and she saw a brown hairy creature come towards her. She used her demon mind to find out the Chupacabra's true identity. The Chupacabra was really her brother, Shendu. So just then, Bai Tza fired a Hydro Wave of water towards Shendu who eventually got knocked out. But just before he was knocked out, Shendu gave Bai Tza a small scratch of the curse. But it didn't take effect yet, since it was a very weak attack he made. Not as strong as the one he received for the curse or the past few slashes he made. Bai Tza then summoned a large group of Shadow Khan to aid her, and Shendu's group joined Bai Tza's. Then she and her minions retreated to find other portals.  
  
It was a nice morning in San Francisco when Tohru was busy doing his duties in Uncle's antique shop.  
  
"Aye yah!" Uncle shouted in his usual voice, "you have not cleaned enough yet! I still see a beet of dust on the table!"  
  
"I am sorry Sensay" Tohru replied.  
  
"One more thing, Jackie, El Toro and Shendu have fallen under the curse of the legendary El Chupacabra. Captain Black has assigned for you to fight him off!" Uncle said.  
  
"Couldn't Viper do it?" Tohru asked  
  
"Jade contacted her recently and they are on private holiday in Miami! One more thing, El Chupacabra and the others are heading there!"  
  
"Right! I'm off to deal with the beast!" Tohru said.  
  
"Good bye!" Uncle said.  
  
Meanwhile, Bai Tza and her Shadow Khan were doing good progress. They freed all the demons apart from Tso Lan, because they didn't dare to go up to outer space. "Well! My mind tells me that El Chupacabra is heading for Miami!" Xiou Fung said.  
  
So they headed to Miami quickly and Tohru was there too.  
  
The four Chupacabras were creeping quietly among the demons and Tohru, when suddenly they made surprise slashes among the demons and Tohru. However the Shadow Khan were still around but not seen. Then all of the sudden, the curse took effect on the demons and Tohru, then they transformed into Chupacabras. The 10 new Chupacabras then went to flee in bushes because day was nearing. The original had now enough energy to resist the sun. So he saw the Shadow Khan, then made the strike, He lept up. The Khan group noticed then dodged the attack. Battle was about to begin. Fortunately, Shadow Khan could not be cursed by El Chupacabra.  
  
Will the Shadow Khan kill the goat sucker? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
